Lexi's Strength
by NinjaGirlFiction
Summary: (Follows any TMNT timeline.) Master Splinter is the wise sage, Leo is the patient leader, Raph is the strong protector, Donnie is the intelligent healer, and Mikey is the positive comforter...but what is Lexi? As Lex searches for the trait and role she brings to the team, she also finds new meaning in the word, 'worth'.
1. Chapter 1

**The turtle boys are around ten years old with Lexi being around eight. I say this because it's referenced that the boys don't yet have their weapons, but are well into ninja training.**

"Leo?" I ask, walking into the dojo. My big brother has been working really hard. He told me once that Master Splinter might let us go top side if we're all really good at ninjutsu. But only really good because if we're not really good then something could happen and one of us could get hurt then we wouldn't know what to do because it's not like we can just walk into a hospital or something. Anyway, that's why my brothers work so hard all the time.

Raphie is always getting stronger to make up for the rest of our weaknesses. Donnie wants to know everything so he can be ready no matter what situation arrives. Mikey wants everyone to chill so we won't be too cautious (it can be just as dangerous). Leo works the hardest though. He refuses to make mistakes because, as he says, 'the smallest rock could topple a mountain'. I think he read that out of one of Master Splinter's books or something. My point is, everyone does something to make sure everyone is okay…but…

"Yeah Lex?" Leo asks, landing in a perfect stance after a high kick.

Master Splinter says the guys can get their weapons soon. I'll have to wait a little longer because I'm a little younger and haven't been training as long. I have a feeling Leo will get a sword. He's the traditional type and it's usually the weapon of leaders. I think he's going to make a good leader. Him or Donnie. I know Raph really wants it, but he's too hot headed and wouldn't know when to leave a fight. Mikey's not even a little interested in being leader.

"I was wondering…" I ask slowly as he changes positions. He's a lot bigger than me, but mostly in muscle. Master Splinter relates that to him being a boy, but I just think it's because he trains more than I do.

"Lex?" Leo asks, "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" I ask, forgetting why I'm here, "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?" he asks, not sure if he should keep practicing or not. I thought about going to Mikey about this, but he'd just laugh me off. I figured Leo would be the next best choice, because although Donnie knows everything - Leo is the most wise. Besides Master Splinter and Raph of course, but I could never ask them. They wouldn't get it.

"Well…" I start, "You know how you said that one time about how even small mistakes can be bad, and that's why you train a lot? And that's why Raph is always being tough and Donnie always smart and Mikey always funny?"

"Um…sure?" he asks, deciding to stop, "You mean, how we each have our strengths that make the team stronger?"

"Yeah," I nod smiling, happy he gets it.

"Yeah?" he urges me to continue, taking my shoulder and escorting me to the mat he was practicing on. We both take a seat. "What about it?"

"Well, I was just wondering…what's mine?" I ask.

"Your what? Your strength?" he asks. I nod my head, "Well…um…your…"

After a moment of silence, I sigh, "You can't think of anything either can you?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" he states, not sure how to say what he wants, "You don't leave room for error - like I try not to - and your really smart, trying to understand things - like Donnie, and like Raph you're really tough and you ease tension like Mikey. So…I guess it's not that you don't bring anything…it's more like you bring more of everything that's already here."

"I don't follow," I shrug.

He scratches the back of his neck, "Your strength is that you add to what's already here."

"I'm not too sure that's a strength, but thanks," I sigh.

"Sorry," he chuckles, "I wish I could help, but honestly? I think you've become mini us's. If you want to find your strength, you've got to find that thing that you do on your own. Like Raph beats on his bag, and Donnie invents stuff, and Mikey plays video games and I meditate. You've got to find your own thing to find your strength."

"Okay," I say, "I get it. I need a hobby that doesn't involve you guys?"

"Sort of," he laughs, "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you…but, yeah. Spend some time with yourself and you'll find your strength."

"Thanks Leo," I smile.

"Anytime. Now, if you're not too busy, I could use a sparing partner? We could both use the practice."

"Sure," I smile, "Make you a wager?"

"Oh yeah?" he laughs, "What's that?"

"You win, I spar with you at least once every day this week," I say.

"Okay, and if you win?" he asks, a sly smile on his face.

"If I win, you help me find my hobby," I grin.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place a few months after the boys have received their ninja weapons. I realize the large time gap, but it can take time for someone to realize potential.**

"What cha doen?" Mikey asks, peaking his head in my room.

"Just drawing," I laugh, looking over the edge of my sketch pad, "Why? What's up?"

"Wanna shred a half pipe?" he asks, sliding his board out from behind his back, "I heard Raph say the debris from the Danger Zone washed away."

"Won't we get into trouble for skating there?" I ask, pretending to be unsure. His grin says it all, "I'm all in."

"Wahoo!" Mikey shouts, running from my doorway. I set my sketch pad on my bed and follow him out, grabbing my board from next to the door.

"Shh, we don't want to get caught before we've even started," I laugh as I catch up.

…

"Dude! That was epic!" Mikey shouts as we come back to the lair. Mikey ended up landing wrong after a flip and shredded his lower leg. It's not bleeding too bad, but I have a feeling it'll leave a scar. We decided to head home after that, but we haven't stopped reminiscing since.

Our conversation comes to a stop, however, when we hear shouting coming from the lair. Mikey whips out his nun chucks, as I run ahead. Thinking we're going to have to fight intruders, we stop short seeing it's just our brothers arguing.

"How could you let this happen?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?"

"I never said it was anyone's fault! It was just an accident!"

"Accidents don't just happen! How did you even get a hold of this anyway? Master Splinter is going to freak!"

"Whoa, dudes, chill!" Mikey shouts over the commotion, "What happened?"

"You'd know if you were here instead of running out without warning us. Where exactly did you go anyway? We were worried!"

"Guys, seriously, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask, not only trying to change the subject but figure out this mess.

Before Donnie and Raph can start arguing again, Leo says, "The family portrait got messed up. Some chemicals were spilled, and well, it's too late now," he turns to Donnie and Raph, "It doesn't matter how it happened. Fact is that it did and there's nothing we can do about it except tell Master Splinter when he gets home."

"Oh no," I sigh. Master Splinter risked a lot to get us that family photo. It's hard enough finding a working camera down here, but even harder to get pictures off of it. He spent hours searching for a camera so he could take a picture on the boys tenth mutation day. Once he'd found it, there was enough juice for one picture. Not to mention the risk he took of being seen as he went top side to get the picture.

Now days, because of Donnie's tech, we can take as many pictures as we want. But it's just not the same. It's the only one we had from when we were younger. And now it's gone.

…

I lye in bed, not sure what to do. The guys weren't too happy to find that we went to the Danger Zone. Especially Donnie because he had to fix Mikey's leg. Leo wasn't happy because we didn't tell him where we were going, and Raph was upset that we left him out - though he'd never admit it.

Master Splinter was upset to say the least, though it was less so with us. He was upset about the photograph. It's not that he was mad, but more like...upset. He told us it was find and not to fret and to be more careful, but I could tell there was something wrong. Master Splinter isn't one for possessions or sentimentality, but when he is - it's for good reason.

I keep trying to stop thinking about it, but something about the whole thing…it feels like there's something I can do. But what?

I can't fix it. I saw the damage. I can't go back in time and stop it from happening. I can't even make a new one, but-

I spring forward in bed, "That's it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I like it. I've spent three months on this. I wanted to wait longer, maybe spend a little more time getting it perfect, but it can't wait. Donnie blames himself for the accident and Raphie isn't arguing. They've been avoiding each other - even with Mikey's 'get along tricks'. Master Splinter is still a little upset, but is an expert at hiding it. Except from me, of course. Leo is trying to stay out of the way. I can tell it hit him pretty hard, too.

I thought about saying, "Come on guys, it's just a picture. Get over it." But, that would so not be true. It's not just a picture. It's the only thing we have from our past.

I just hope my memory is good enough.

"Hey guys?" I announce into the lair. Raph slows his punches, but doesn't make any other gesture to show that he's listening. Donnie leans out of his lab and Mikey pauses his game. Master Splinter and Leo are just now leaving the dojo from his individual practice. I don't know why I picked now…maybe I should wait. Yeah, maybe they didn't actually hear me and-

"Yes, Alexandria?" Master Splinter asks, making his way towards me.

"I have a surprise?" I say, unsure. Master Splinter gives me a puzzled look, then notices I'm holding something covered by a blanket in my left hand. Unknown to him, it's a canvas.

"For all of us?" he asks. I nod my head, "That is very kind of you. I will round up your brothers."

"Thank you," I smile, weakly. I just hope what I've done is okay. I'm still not sure it's good enough.

"Boys, come to the living room. Alexandria has something to share with us," he announces, Leo already making his way to the couch.

"Yeah?" Raph asks, stopping all together, "What is it?"

"You will have to find out for yourself. Come," Sensei gestures. My brothers and master sit on the couch, awaiting me. I walk around to stand in front of them, still not sure.

"All right, what is it?" Mikey bounces, "I'm so excited."

"Well…" I sigh. I unceremoniously shove it towards Master Splinter, "Here."

Sensei takes it gently, and uncovers the canvas - his eyes widening with every second.

"What is it?" Donnie asks.

"Looks like a painting," Leo states.

"Really genius? What was your first clue?" Raph retorts.

"Alexandria, this is very beautiful," Master Splinter says quietly. Almost at a whisper. Maybe I did good?

"Can I see?" Mikey asks, already standing from his seat to look beside Splinter. "Whoa! Lex! How'd you fix it? And make it bigger?"

"Um…well…I painted it," I say, messing with the hem of my shirt. Raph and Leo give each other a look before standing to look over Master Splinter, followed by Donnie. They each stare wide eyed and open mouthed at the sight before them; each giving out compliments.

"How'd you do that?" Donnie asks, "It's exactly the same!"

"Well, I wouldn't say exactly, but I tried to get it close," I shrug.

"It's really great, Lex," Leo says, giving me a hug, "Thank you."

"Anytime," I smile.

"Hey, Lex?" Leo grins, whispering in my ear, "I think I found your strength."

"Oh yeah?" I laugh, "And what's that?"

"You always know just what we need."

 **Lexi; the understanding listener.**


End file.
